This application relates to the art of clips and, more particularly, to clips used for attaching or mounting one article to another. The invention is particularly applicable to clips used for attaching thermostats to pipes and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used for other purposes.
Thermostats are commonly attached to coils of heat exchangers for sensing the temperature thereof. Clips used to attach the thermostat to a heat exchanger coil are often difficult to assemble, particularly in blind or one-handed installations. Many clips of this type are easily dislodged or are not suitable for attaching thermostats to reversely curved exposed end coils of heat exchangers.
It would be desirable to have a secure and easily installed clip that would also be capable of attaching thermostats to exposed reversely curved end coils of heat exchangers.